


【VD】你心里的小小呼唤

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: V，他人类的那部分回到了维吉尔的身体，但仍有一个小小的问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来源《匹诺曹》， 良心就是很多人不会听从的小小呼唤。

他最初并未发现异常，太多烂摊子要收拾，一场接一场的战斗，乱七八糟的世界和家庭关系，多么典型的斯巴达。  
但这些都不是让他分心的原因，问题出在他自己身上。  
维吉尔已经太多年不是维吉尔。他以各种各样的形态存在过，接着被打败，破裂成更多的碎片。现在他被重新拼贴完整。  
并不是说他会像是摇摇欲坠的破碎茶杯，无论何时，维吉尔也是最恐怖的对手。是那些零散的情绪，那些除了对力量的渴求外分散的专注，那些更加“人类的”方面也一起回到了他空旷的心。死寂多年后，那里突然变得拥挤，就像是飞进了聒噪吵闹的鸟，或是一只沉迷四处磨爪子的猫。  
他只是需要时间适应，而时间应当用在更急迫的地方。

就在他和但丁摧毁邪恶之树之后并不太久，至多三个周，他们太过酣畅淋漓的厮杀，给这片混乱之地带来了一片仿佛核冬天的寂静。杂鱼们畏缩不前，而那些强大与明智到没跑来送命的都在休养生息，即使如此也不过是短暂地拖延注定的失败。  
简而言之，他们只剩下了彼此。  
“你该带他去森林尽头的斗兽场废墟参观一番。”  
或许不止彼此。  
维吉尔短暂地停下了脚步，他的手指搭在阎魔刀上，拇指顶着刀柄，却并没将刀出鞘，仅仅谨慎地观察起周围的环境。  
魔界的地理形态也如同人界一样千变万化，但这里的造物都像这泥潭一样苍白扭曲，死气沉沉，散发着恶臭和毒气。他的兄弟已经过了新鲜劲，正百无聊赖地踢着一截半腐烂的肠子，灰白的尘土黏在他沾了血污的靴子上。  
现在他们穿过的领地属于某个古老的恶魔，擅长欺骗与藏匿，而这一评价来自他同样擅长说谎蒙蔽的同族。和但丁不同，他曾独自游荡在这炼狱，更清楚潜藏在寂静中的危险。  
“我觉得他会喜欢那里，”抑扬顿挫的声音好像就在他耳边，“你当然可以保留己之判断，但至少先聆听人之意见吧*。”  
但丁发现了他的迟疑，转过身扬起了眉头，“哼？”  
这影像和他的记忆重合，当他慢下脚步，但丁就像这样转过头来他。但他的脚步沉重，拐杖笃笃作响……  
“正是我。”V听起来浮夸又快活，活像个莎翁剧演员。

维吉尔当然没依言行事，这分明是个陷阱，或许是领地主人的阴谋。再说了，他并不是来进行兄弟徒步旅行的。他们的计划是先穿过这片荒芜的树林，去往恶魔更为集中，魔力充沛的中心地带，而花费时间偏离路线去参观衰败坍塌的恶魔古迹既耗费时间和力量，又毫无意义。  
“意义，”V说，“我觉得我们在这方面仍有些分歧。”  
“闭嘴。”维吉尔说。  
“嘿，我什么都没说！”但丁气急败坏地用某只外形像猪的恶魔膀胱打他，那个巨大的玩意散发着让人难以忍受的气味，而但丁还把它放在河里费心冲洗了许久。每次它打上什么东西，都会发出让人牙酸的湿淋淋爆破声，不幸的是，维吉尔是它主要击中的目标。他仿佛年龄仍然只有十岁的双胞胎兄弟大笑着跑开，他的创造力如今都用在如何把恶魔改造成玩具和如何更高效地激怒维吉尔上，不得不说，令人印象深刻。  
“但丁，”他沉声威胁，“在我改变主意前住手。”  
“噢，维吉。”但丁迅速地转过身来，“来试试啊。”一团漆黑的泥巴从他手里向维吉尔飞来。

难以置信。  
维吉尔一边在水池里搓洗着指甲缝里的泥巴，一边想着。难以置信，他，斯巴达的后裔，正值壮年，几乎坐上恶魔之王的宝座，竟然和自己的孪生兄弟在魔界泥巴大战。  
那件华美的深蓝立领外套已经无法拯救，维吉尔愤恨地将它丢进水里，随着魔力的流失，污脏的布料风化在空中。  
“啧啧啧，”但丁从他背后慢慢涉水走近，假惺惺地说，“多么可惜。”  
维吉尔出于本能地绷紧了肩膀的肌肉，“别假装不是你的泥巴毁了它。”  
“嘿，我可以洗干净它。”他的身体在维吉尔的背后辐射着热力，昭示着他们有多么靠近。  
“是啊，就像你洗干净那个膀胱。”他冷冰冰地说，控制着自己上下滑动的喉结。  
“正是。”但丁笑嘻嘻地回嘴，“这里还有什么要洗干净的吗？”

他转过身拧住那只不老实的手。但丁过长的头发滴着水，连同他胸口苍白的绒毛，和他冰冷的蓝眼睛都在同样冰冷的光线和水面反光中闪闪发光。  
“告诉他他有多美。”V低声耳语。  
维吉尔咬紧牙关，转而去看他几周未打理的胡茬，他颧骨上的雀斑和那个愚蠢的笑脸。他鼓起的胸部上，乳头因为寒冷立起，四周有些零星的鸡皮疙瘩，腹部虽然结实，但显出一点脂肪的柔软弧度来。但丁并不美，他否认了V，他只是一个不完美的倒影。  
他看着他，就像看着一面错误的镜子。正因为相像，那些不被他人所注意的不相似之处反而显得过分突出。他们并不相像的嘴唇，但丁的两片薄而圆润的唇肉，像是等待被什么人含住，或者让它们含着什么东西。  
他并不美，但维吉尔确实被他的兄弟唤起了欲望。  
“吻他。”V怂恿，“温柔地对他低语，同他做爱。”  
相反，维吉尔撕咬但丁的嘴唇和他脖子上敏感的皮肉，他们魔力充沛的血液滋味让两条舌头滑腻得淫秽，尝起来就像性和所有欲望犯下的罪。他抓住但丁抚摸他后背和臀部的手，发出愤怒的低吼，把它们钉在但丁的头顶。  
维吉尔清楚，如果但丁想的话，随时可以挣脱他的桎梏。但不知怎的，他允许他将爱欲贬低为暴行。维吉尔从他兽欲的发泄中分神观察他的兄弟，但丁的脖子以上泛着让人目眩的红晕，那双半垂着的，被睫毛遮挡的眼睛里流露出让维吉尔惊讶的热情。传奇的恶魔猎人在池水边像是水中的魅魔那样热切地张开腿，迎接他的冲撞。他的大腿根上有一道殷红的血痕，但维吉尔知道那道伤口早已痊愈，那处正像火热的丝绒那样包裹着他。他的弟弟有着令人惊讶的本领，即使是在这时也能从中取乐，将一场单方面的夺取转化成势均力敌的游戏。  
他射在但丁体内深处，然后松开手，看着他迫不及待地抓住阴茎撸动直到释放。但丁柔软的肚皮和胸部散落着粘稠的精液，内壁痉挛着收紧在他变软的性器上，他瘫倒在泥泞的岸边，两条腿无力地沉进水里，而维吉尔只是把在这样直白引诱下重新变硬的阴茎退出他的身体，穿戴整齐，独自离开了水边。  
但丁喘了一会儿，在他身后大喊起来：“嘿！等等，混球！”然后是混乱的水声，急切地抹去边干的精斑。  
维吉尔恶魔的那部分发出餮足的笑声，但他确实也想要更多。他努力不去想V所说的话，这不是他和但丁。

维吉尔在日复一日的相处中，慢慢回忆起他的兄弟有多像一只精力过剩的猫。你总得不断地满足他，不管是食欲，性欲还是嗜血的欲望，否则他就会给所有人都惹来麻烦。  
不必提醒，他们现在缺乏人类偏爱的垃圾食品。他尝试着采来果实，让但丁吃下，但但丁看着他的眼神就像他当着他的面踢死了一只小狗，“我才不要吃这个！”  
维吉尔回想起他曾经如何对伊娃这样吵闹，我不要吃西蓝花，我不要吃生菜，然后悄悄把食物丢进他的盘子，再偷走维吉尔的甜点和鸡翅。他的舌根下几乎能尝到绿色蔬菜的滋味，能尝到餐后的水果和餐桌底下的打打闹闹。突然之间，他理解了但丁的挑剔。  
“那就把它丢掉。”他说。但丁把那枚果子在手里上下抛接，又露出了不怀好意的笑。

他们打了一架，就像呼吸一样自然而然又不可或缺。只有在战斗时，他脑海里的声音才不絮絮叨叨地多嘴。他曾与各色恶魔和自不量力的人类战斗，落败的次数屈指可数，且几乎都属于但丁。他的对手有些更为强壮，有些更狡猾灵活，有的则会催动黑暗的法术，但从没有哪场战斗让他觉得比得上和他兄弟的对决更让他目眩神迷。  
但他可不会对但丁承认这一点。  
“我认为他比你更清楚这一点。”V说，“毕竟，你们是双胞胎。你所要做的就是对自己坦诚些。”  
维吉尔假装听不见他的声音，“扔了它。”他狠狠捏着但丁仍然抓着果子的那只手，直到他的骨骼发出脆响，“或者你想让个我把你的这只手一起扔掉。”但丁憋着痛呼，直到脸色涨红，然后才闷闷不乐地丢掉他的玩具，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着。  
“你说什么？”维吉尔威胁。  
“你听到了，”V回答，“他说反正你擅长这个。”

因为血液气味聚集的恶魔打断了他们的第二轮斗殴，维吉尔更加确信这，和他毫无道理的幻听都是一场精心布置的伏击的一部分，当他们离开这片森林，闹剧就会结束。  
他无法相信自己的“人性”会这么……  
“王尔德曾说过，‘只有浅薄的人才了解自己’。”他刚刚被不知道从哪里冒出来的阿卡姆的女儿和长相酷似他母亲的金发恶魔拉回人界，维吉尔还未站稳脚跟，把他的刀以一种华丽又不失沉稳的方式收回剑鞘，V就打破了他的期待。“往好处想，这至少说明你和浅薄扯不上关系。”  
Devil May Cry艳俗的霓虹灯在他眼中碍眼程度直线上升。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起烂尾了！明天要去北京住院，结果今天中午才接到通知，我暴风打字总之先写完再说……！修改只能等以后了抱歉！

他们的离开太过仓促，毫无规划，正如所有但丁搅和进去的事情一样。现在他不得不一边处理这个“V”的小小问题，一边防止但丁把他的鼻子伸过来。  
这并不容易，但却至关重要。不管谁在幕后牵线，毫无疑问，但丁是他/她的另一个目标。几乎所有的指示都与但丁相关，而他此刻最不需要就是他咋咋呼呼的兄弟打草惊蛇。  
与此同时，他还有其他的事情需要解决。

首先，落脚的地方。  
“这里怎么了？”但丁问，突然变得警惕，腮角还黏着金色的枫糖浆。“我不能再放你一个人呆着了， 每次你都能搞出新乱子。”  
V仍在他耳边提醒着注意松饼的火候，而维吉尔的目光越过狼吞虎咽的但丁，越过堆着两摞杂志和如山空披萨餐盒的油腻餐桌，落到家徒四壁的客厅，破败的沙发和黯淡无光的老旧地板上，在吱呀作响的吊扇上转了一圈，又回到了他手中黑漆漆的煎锅和金黄色的松饼上。  
“翻面。”V说。  
就在这时，一段回忆击中他，就像一颗精准的子弹。  
他陷入松饼馥郁的金棕色。然后是在晨光中像是金色绸缎的金发，一双握着他的手轻柔搅动顺滑的面糊。那双手松开了他，“但丁，回来！”伊娃提高了声音，“马上就要开饭了！”但维吉尔已经把面糊倒进了煎锅里。  
“做得很好哦。”伊娃说，“看到这些洞洞了吗？现在翻面。”  
他不假思索地照办了。

他们的母亲曾经拉着他的手调制面糊，而他们的父亲教给他如何爱护一把好刀。在多年的流离失所后，他再次想起了母亲教给他的东西。  
他本以为这记忆会压垮他，就像在他更年轻，更锋利的日子里那样，吉光片羽也能带来深刻的痛，但他现在不再是孤独一人了。

而V必须被除掉，他不会容许他人乱翻自己的记忆。

事实上这给维吉尔提供了目标。他曾经的目标是获得极致的力量，而他确实尝到了那滋味。现在能与他比肩的不是他的手足便是他的后裔。清楚V给了他时间理清思路，寻找到下一个目标。  
“我并不是你的敌人，维吉尔。”V说，他们正站在一件杂乱更甚但丁卧室的杂乱单身公寓中，地板上都是散落的衣服和高跟鞋，桌子上则被翻开的厚重魔法书和粉盒占满。  
世界变了，维吉尔想，他想不出自己曾经知道的巫女里有哪个这么不修边幅。她正缩在一把古老的靠背椅里在电脑上敲打，搜索着关于维吉尔目前状况的古籍文献。  
“我是你的一部分。”V的声音几乎算得上诚恳，“我只要你倾听我，接受我。你知道你想要这样做。”  
“还没好吗？”维吉尔不耐烦地来回踱步，没几步就会被地上乱七八糟的杂物绊住脚步。  
“耐心点，这之前我还从没听说过将灵魂一分两半的情况。”那女巫说，“呃……除了音乐剧。”  
“《变身怪医》，”V说，“我无疑是杰克。”

维吉尔以去北方处理财务问题为理由才脱身几日，只有这方面的问题但丁才会不像条尾巴一样跟上来。他的弟弟让人惊讶，在长达几十年的劳作后，竟然不仅入不敷出，且过着会令他们父母鼻酸的贫苦生活。  
他想不清楚钱都被但丁花去了哪里。他并没有收集初版书，添置华美的衣物之类的爱好，有的仅仅是不良的饮食习惯和不懂打理的简单头脑。  
“你的钱到底是怎么来的？”他的弟弟目瞪口呆地盯着他，那是他们回来后第一次去购置家居用品，而但丁急切地劝说他放弃购物车中90%的物品，因为他“不想提醒蕾蒂自己还欠着她的钱”。维吉尔不得不承认他从中获得了许多乐子，并递上了自己的信用卡。  
“力量有许多含义，但丁。”但丁的表情让付出十倍的金钱都变得值得。

维吉尔并不知道具体发生了什么，但当他无功而返，挫败地返回Devil May Cry，远远就看到了尼禄的房车。  
维吉尔在离开前给但丁制定了家居改造的所有方案，包括细节，置他兄弟购入的十几本家居杂志和天马行空的想象于不顾。或许他把尼禄拉来一起油漆墙壁了。  
他尽量不去想即将到来的紧绷气氛和尴尬会话，室内的惨象倒是成功让他震惊到忘了烦恼。客厅里散落着杂志和披萨盒，厨房水池里有一个待洗的家用微波容器，水里漂浮着油渍和派皮渣。  
“这是姬莉叶的。”V告诉他，“她的苹果派做得很不赖，我真想念这滋味。”而维吉尔只能闻到几天没通风的沉闷油漆气味。  
“看来这次你没口福了。”维吉尔四下搜索着罪魁祸首的踪迹，“但丁！”他扬声呼唤，声音隐含怒气，像是回家的主人搜索咬坏了沙发的狗狗。  
被破坏的是他新订购的实木床，它在错误的时间到达，在自己的毁灭途中还连累了门框。  
“而你还说我才是放着不管就会制造麻烦的那个。”他说，深深叹了口气。  
但丁和尼禄正坐在地板上一筹莫展地围着坍塌的床架，听到声音，尼禄从地板上急忙站起来，尽可能摆出一副臭屁的样子，“派要吗？”好像他一点也没有在紧张。  
V发出小小的欢呼。“当然，”维吉尔回答，门板在他身后轰然倒塌，“在你和但丁收拾残局的时候，我正需要来顿下午茶。”

尼禄给他们留下了一整个冰箱的烘焙甜点。  
“姬丽叶不太清楚你的口味。”他挠着后脑勺，一只手还抱着餐盒，面对着拥挤的冰箱，像是想盯出一角之地塞下这盒馅饼。  
他走近维吉尔时像是随时要逃跑，或是随时要用拳头招呼他。但维吉尔并不打算如他预料揣测的那样摆出父亲的架子，或是假装他的朋友。  
他礼貌地回答：“她的厨艺很优秀。”  
尼禄终于放弃了一样，转身提上了冰箱的门，把甜点塞进他的手里，“是啊。”

到此为止，他们的居所总算整修完成。  
“我在想……”但丁的声音从杂志底下闷闷地传来。  
“你在思考，这倒很新鲜。”维吉尔狠狠地把他的靴子从他们最新添置的维多利亚风格矮几上踢下来。  
“我在想，”但丁像没听到似地，换了个跷二郎腿的姿势。“隔着十公里我就能认出尤里森是你，呃，一部分的你，但却没认出V。”他把杂志从脸上抖到地上，随手捏了一颗新鲜草莓。  
维吉尔的注意力则聚焦在那本落在地上的，和整洁的客厅气质不符的烂俗杂志上。他甚至宽容地给了但丁一整个橱柜装他上不了台面的垃圾读物，但他还不知感恩地随手乱丢。 “收好你的杂志。”  
“杂志的意义就是在你能伸手拿到的地方带来方便的消遣，维吉。”但丁把它捡起来丢在矮几上，“你还没回答我的上个问题。”

维吉尔不知道如何回答他，他们都不熟悉V。那个爱读书，敏感，浮夸的青年。他是那个吃掉弟弟青菜的男孩，那个在树屋里读书，和但丁在雷雨的夜里蜷成一团的男孩成长成的样子。他本该在庇护下安稳地长大，然后或许有一些除了获得力量外的人生目标，有一个烦人但他全心爱护的兄弟。他本以为那男孩死了，本以为他杀死了那男孩才变成今天的男人。但幽灵再次出生，真实或是幻觉，在他的身体里，他能感觉到那部分的切实存在。或许他只是需要再杀死他一次，又或者他该倾听这脑海中的声音。

“嘿，你今晚没有安排吧？”但丁问。“我租了碟片。”  
“我以为你接了新工作？”维吉尔暗示性地问，语调刻薄。  
“哦，我正要说到这个。”但丁露齿一笑，“手头有点紧，你来点披萨外卖。”

他把披萨钱也记在了封皮写着名字的账本上，红色的数字记了一排，这些注定不会变绿的债务。但他的兄弟也有自己的方法，作为房东，他随心所欲地抬高租金，最终总是让这些账务相互抵消。

披萨店现在是他的快速拨号键第一联系人，维吉尔觉得这说明了什么，但他认为还是不考虑清楚这背后的含义为妙。  
他也并不是那么了解但丁，维吉尔想，他曾经收集关于他的情报，他的武器，他的工作，他的联络人。但他直到最近才知道他喜欢披萨的口味，他对甜食的难以抗拒和他低俗的阅读品味，这些和他截然相反的地方。这些平凡的地方，人类的地方，这些他曾经拥有却抛弃的弱点。V说他像是一棵为了争夺阳光而摒弃了枝条的树，而现在他看见了肆意生长的但丁，开始明白他人性所说的意思。

“是的，维吉尔。”但丁在电话接通的一瞬间就把话筒抢走，“请尽快。”  
“你又打算怎么还上披萨的钱呢？”维吉尔半心半意地问，正读着他在征服过程中错过的诗集。  
但丁在接电话前正洗着碗，手指向下滴着水和泡沫。 “先生，我一文不名。”但丁开始像是舞台剧演员那样夸张地咏叹，“如果您一定要讨回您资助的钱，我也只有一样东西能回报。”他湿淋淋，脏兮兮的手从敞开的风衣里一路抚摸下去，留下暗示性的痕迹，双眼紧闭，嘴唇微启。  
“多么慷慨。”维吉尔从沙发里站起身，手指托上他兄弟三天没刮胡子的下巴，却改变了主意。“但我还是更喜欢现金。”  
直到他们坐到沙发里的时候，但丁仍在为这个生闷气。

《雨中曲》色彩斑斓的片头没能吸引但丁，他装模作样地点着头，其实心思全在披萨上，在科斯莫出场时已经昏昏欲睡。  
“尊严，总是要有尊严。”唐说。而但丁已经仰面睡死在沙发上。  
“为什么是《雨中曲》？”维吉尔问。  
“真新鲜，这还是自从尤里森之后你第一次主动和我说话。”V说，“对我的关注分散了你对更重要东西的注意，维吉尔，你知道答案。”  
但丁热烘烘地靠在他的肩膀上，把毛绒绒的脑袋塞进维吉尔的颈窝，胡茬留下微不足道的刺痛。  
他从没喜欢过这部歌舞片，绚丽的色彩，俗套的故事和傻里傻气的舞蹈。维吉尔看着唐坐进凯西的车子，在电影里，你便注定了要去爱上你本不该爱上的人，一个与你完全不同的人。他甚至记不清电影的情节，但这场景好像一部童年看过的电影那样熟悉。童年，他想，挤在沙发上打闹的男孩。但丁圆润的膝盖顶着他的大腿。  
“陪我玩！”他像只吵吵嚷嚷的鸟，手和脚没有一时安分下来的时候，小腿和脸颊上的瘀伤快速地痊愈，从青色变为粉色。  
但维吉尔不为所动，“走开。”他总说，但他从不承认的意思是“安静下来陪着我”。  
有时但丁会走开，带着他的剑，踢踢打打地离开，留下一串沉重愤懑的脚步。但大多数时候他会留下， 像维吉尔希望的那样， 像是一只被驯服的鸟栖息在他身旁。  
“给我念念这故事。”他会说，然后缓慢地走入梦境。  
“给我讲讲发生了什么？”但丁缓缓醒来，却压在他身上不肯挪开，像是条沉重柔软的毯子。维吉尔的眼睛扫过棕色的电视柜和青色的花瓶，这个与他们记忆中别无二致的客厅，他甚至没意识到自己这样布置这个已经被他们称为家的归处。  
时间的界限在空间的错乱感中扭曲模糊，他想起沙发上曾经挤着的四个人。他听见《雨中曲》，而他们挤在沙发上吃着披萨，母亲打赌父亲没法像基恩凯利那样跳舞。她断断续续的哼唱，在中间中止又从头开始。  
或许这就是生活，不像是一条路总要有起点和终点，永远有地图和目标，而像是一首哼唱的老歌，永无止境地循环往复。他已经不需要目标，更不需要力量。他在追寻力量道路上走失的东西又回到了他的身边，生活如同衔尾蛇，再次从头开始。他已经不再需要力量去替代爱和保护。  
“要想知道你该自己去看。”维吉尔说，大腿被但丁狠狠掐了一下，但他微笑起来。“我打赌你没法像那样跳舞。”

END


End file.
